


Never Lose a Bet to Eiji

by Silvermoxy



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermoxy/pseuds/Silvermoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ankh loses a bet (or three) and has to pay up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Lose a Bet to Eiji

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote for Hina-chan and Maya-chan tonight. Written in under 10 minutes with no Beta, just be happy I spell-checked this thing.  
> Alright, added a bit of an actual ending, sorta ^_^

Eiji looked over his handiwork, a satisfied smirk gracing his face. It had taken not one, but three lost bets to get Ankh in this position, and he was going to savor every moment.

Currently the Greeed was completely naked, flat on his back, tied at the wrists to the solid wood headboard in the rather nice hotel that Date had recommended, no questioned asked, when Eiji had inquired about such activities. 

"Tsh...Eiji! I don't get this weird fetish you have, but get on with it already."

Running his hand up the blonde’s chest, he picked up the object laying on the side table with his other. A blood red ball gag he had picked up especially for this occasion, even if he had been blushing just as red the whole time it took to purchase it.

"Almost perfect. Open up Ankh." When the Greeed just glared at him, he continued, "Don't be a poor loser."

"Whatever..." But Ankh obeyed, and submitted with bad grace as the gag was seated firmly in place and tied behind his head.

Now that his lover was completely at his mercy. Eiji took his sweet time with the foreplay. By the time they were both fully hard and Ankh was prepared, the blonde was writhing beneath him, desperately arching up into Eiji's touch. His usual curses and smart-ass comments reduced to growls and moans through the gag.

Since no part of this night was about gentleness, Eiji guided himself to Ankh's entrance and pushed fully inside in one long thrust. Ankh shrieked through the gag, pulling hard enough against the restraints to cause the headboard to make an ominous creaking noise. When Eiji paused to make sure he hadn't actually damaged his lover, Ankh growled again, shaking his head and wrapping his legs around Eiji's waist, urging him on.

That was all the encouragement he needed, and proceeded to fuck Ankh into the mattress, the only sounds the creak of the mattress, the headboard banging against the wall, and their own incoherent moans. Eiji could feel the beginning of a massive orgasm start to build, but he tried to hold it off as long as possible. Looking down at Ankh, his lover's body stretched out like a Greek sculpture beneath him, hands futilely grabbing at air, and his head thrown back, blonde hair matted with sweat....Eiji never wanted this to end. 

Ankh had other ideas. His eyes opened, staring up at Eiji, doing his best to communicate his own impending orgasm with only a look. Taking the hint, Eiji wrapped his hand around Ankh's cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. He did manage to last if only by perhaps a couple seconds, longer than the Greeed, letting his own orgasm wash over him as Ankh cried out one last time, tightening almost painfully around his cock.

After they had both recovered, Eiji cleaned them up and released Ankh from his bonds. The blonde sat up, contemplating the restraints and gag resting again on the side table.

"Fine. Perhaps you're fetish does have a point." He muttered, standing and stretching. Eiji just grinned and admired the view. Until Ankh reached out and grabbed him by the arm.

"What??" He sputtered as Ankh dragged him towards the shower.

His lover graced him with his trademark smirk. "I've fulfilled my end of the bargain, we explored your kink. Now you're going to find out one of mine."


End file.
